Harry's Legacy
by TheLittleMoonLover
Summary: Lily Potter has been accepted into Hogwarts a year early due to being exceptionally talented. Upon arrival she finds her first year classes far to easy so Professor McGonagal puts her in Second year classes where she meets Scorpius Malfoy, a pompous...
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Chapter one:** The beginning.

"_To the family of one Lilly Potter_

_We are pleased to inform you that Lilly Anne Potter has been accepted into Hogwarts, the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please have her at Platform 9 ¾ on the scheduled departure time. _

_Your young witch or wizard will require the following items to be successful in the school year: _

_Quills_

_A Wand (Can be procured at Ollivanders wand shop in Diagon Alley) _

_Two sets of Robes_

_Parchment_

_And if they so choose, an owl, cat, or toad. _

_We look forward to seeing your child in the coming year. Thank you._

_Headmistress, _

_Minerva McGonagal__." _

Lilly Potter read aloud at the dinner table to her beaming family. Barely hiding the glee in her own voice, her mother, Ginny Potter leapt up from her spot and squeezed her daughter's small frame, Her brothers Al and James grinned at her and ruffled her dark auburn colored hair and her Dad, Harry lifted her in his arms and spun her around.

She would be going to Hogwarts a year early! Since she was little she had shown promising magical talents, maybe even more so than her aunt, Hermione Weasley had shown as a young witch. Professor McGonagal had a meeting with her father some time ago and decided that she would have to go a year early to tame her budding talents. So at the age of ten years old she went with her father to Diagon Alley to shop for supplies.

"Da?" she asked as she held his hand through the bustling crowds of Diagon alley, "Hm?" he said as he scoped out Ollivander's wand shop. "Why is everyone staring?" And everyone was, as they past people would do double takes and turn, point, and whisper. Lilly knew her father had done something very heroic as a young Wizard but also knew that her mother and father wouldn't give the details until she was older, they had told Albus last year all about it when he started Hogwarts, so it was only natural that they would tell her now. Harry sighed and looked down at his daughter, her hair hung at her waist in silky brownish red tresses and her large clear blue eyes shone curiously up at him, in one of her hands was a small cage holding a baby owl that was white and gray, not unlike Hedwig. She had named the baby owl Minnette. "Well Lilly," he started knowing that it was time to tell his daughter even though she was still young. "Many years ago, even before you were born me and all of my friends and family fought against one man who had very nearly taken over the wizarding world. And his name was Voldemort. But me, your aunt Hermione, your Uncle Ron, and your Mum all fought with a man named Albus Dumbledore." Lilly squeezed his hand "Like Al's name?" Harry chuckled "Yes like Al's name. Well Voldemort was defeated, by myself and that came with a price, one of your Uncles died, and many lost their lives that night." Harry's face held a sad tone to it and Lilly wanted to reach up and say that he didn't have to say anything else, but she wanted to hear what happened. "But we came out on top and the Wizarding world is safe." And that's what Harry left it at, he squeezed her hand and they entered Ollivander's the bell at the door making a little tinkle.

Inside the shop was dim and a little smokey; shelves lined every visible space with small rectangular boxes, covered with dust, occupying the shelves themselves. _Wands_, Lilly thought with excitement. "Ah, young Mr. Potter how long has it been since you have set foot in my shop? I recall Ginny took young James and Albus the last two years?" an old spindly man stepped out from behind one of the shelves his arms full of wand boxes, his bright ice colored eyes twinkled with teasing mischief. Her father's cheeked rouged a little but he cleared his voice, "Mr. Ollivander, this is-" but Ollivander held his hand up, "Lilly Potter, your daughter yes I know I've been expecting her. She looks just like a mix between her mother and yours how interesting." Harry shrugged and looked at his daughter, it was true Lilly had her grandmother's soft heart shaped face but her mother's stubborn set to her jaw her eyes were not quite like his mother's, copied onto his own face they were a bright blue with green rings around the outside and her hair was a brownish red a mix between her mother's and his.

"Well, lets see about getting you a wand my dear?" Lilly nodded almost jumping up and down in her excitement she stepped up to the counter and onto the wooden block that had been set there for shorter witches or wizards. Ollivander disappeared behind the many aisles of wands muttering under his breath and pulled a few wand boxes from the shelves and blowing hard on them, sending dust flying in every direction.

"Here we go, first let try eight and a half in cherry wood with flexible dragon heart string core." He handed her a dark colored wand and the second it touched her fingers a light shot out of it shattering a vase that sat on your counter. "Well that's not it." Ollivander said dryly, "Your father did the same thing. I liked those vases." He shut the box and slid it back on the shelf. Opening another he pulled it out, "Six and a half worn willow with dragon heart string. Rather old." Again, when she took it a light shot out breaking another vase that stood by one of the shelves. Ollivander shook his head again, after three wands he was muttering under his breath about stubborn wands. He went back and chose some more boxes and Harry looked down at his daughter, "Don't worry Lilly the same thing happened to me." She smiled but thought _what if I can't find a wand, what if no wand chooses me? _Ollivander came back to the counter and proceeded to open another box. Pulling out an ivory colored wand, Ollivander's face scrunched up "That's odd, this box was marked seven and a half inches holly with veela hair… but this…" He looked at Harry who looked at the wand and then to Lilly, Ollivander handed the wand to Lilly and it felt pleasantly warm in her hands, the warmth spread through her body and she smiled. "I think it chose me Da." She said turning to her father a ethereal look on her face.

"That's a seven and a quarter inch white pine with a mixture of hippogryph feather, Chimera Scales and fairy wings. Rather springy. I don't have these in stock due to the rareness of the cores…" Ollivander trailed off, wondering how the wand could have gotten in his possession what's more Chimera scales are virtually the hardest core to find to date, even basilisk cores are easier. And let alone the rareness of the core Chimera scales rarely choose a witch or wizard. Taking another look at the girl she smiled down at her wand. "Peculiar…" he said and Harry's head snapped up to look at the old man. "Ollivander what does it mean?" he said under his breath to the man "It means, Mr. Potter, that you have a very special young lady with a very special future in your hands."

Lilly, who hadn't heard a word they said smiled from Minnette to her wand in excitement. She was ready for Hogwarts.

A/N: Comments? Questions? Please review, currently working on Chapter two,


	2. Chapter 2: Platform 9 34

**Chapter Two:** Platform 9 ¾

On a rainy day two weeks after shopping in Diagon Alley, the Potters piled into their car and drove to the train station, Ginny Potter fussing the whole way. Patting down Lilly's hair and making sure her robes were straight "Oh Mum I'll be fine!" Lilly said scooching in her seat and out of her mother's reach, "Gin," her father said laying his hand on her arm as he kept his eyes on the road. "Harry she's too young maybe we should wait another year." Her mother fretted and glanced back at her children, James who was now thirteen began to look like his father – but with red hair and green eyes, Albus who was twelve still held the softness of a child but his blue eyes – just like Harry's held a knowledge beyond his years. And then there was Lilly only ten and so small and fragile looking like porcelain. Ginny loved all of her children fiercely was like a mother lion when someone messed with them but with them at Hogwarts she couldn't protect them like she wanted to.

"Gin." Harry said more firmly "She'll be fine, her brothers will look after her won't you boys?" Al and James chimed together "Of course!" Lilly glowered in the back seat "I'll be fine I don't need _boys_ to look after me." Harry chuckled lightly "Even so." Lilly rolled her eyes and James reached around Al, who was in the middle, and ruffled her hair.

As they came upon the train station they unloaded the car onto three trolleys, three trunks and various other things that would not all fit came out of the trunk which was charmed with a extending charm. Minnette, her owl, Loodled Jame's dark colored tabby with blue eyes came next and then Basil Al's odd puffball came last, it was a gift from their Uncle George and always sat upon Al's shoulder when he was a home. Their mother had a green one just like it named Avis.

Once the three trollies were loaded, James and Al manned theirs and Harry took Lilly's, Ginny looped her arm through her daughters and they began to stroll through the stations, past platform nine and stopped at a pillar between nine and ten, First went James, then Al, Mother went next and finally taking her father's hand they ran through the pillar and came out the other side, a caller could be heard in the distance "The Hogwarts express will be leaving in ten minutes!" The family hurried to drop off the trollies then walked in a group over towards the train. "Harry!" two voice chimed together as a red headed man and a lovely brown haired woman hurried over to them, Lilly recognized them at her Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, Hugo and Rose rushed up to Al, James and Lilly and gave hugs and things like that. Ron and Harry grinned at them and Hermione and Ginny were chattering to one another.

Her uncle gathered Lilly up in a hug, "Wow! I can't believe you're going to Hogwarts a year early, kinda freaky actually." "Ron!" Hermione said and shot him a look, she squatted down and smiled at Lilly "Now don't let any of the boys out-do you in any tests us smart girls have to stick together." She grinned and Lilly grinned back at her, she had always felt close to her Aunt. Hugo pouted at her, "Why do you get to go a year early?" Lilly shrugged "Please don't be mad Hu you'll come next year." But Hugo glowered at her and turned away. Hermione shot her an apologizing look and leaned down to kiss her daughter. Even though Rose was only a second year her mother's pretty looks were already sprouting from her, her long chocolate brown hair and big round green eyes and tall stature made for some envious looks but overall Lilly and Rose were the best of friends.

Rose grinned at her young cousin "Are you excited? You'll love it at Hogwarts." Rose was a bit of an oddity, even though James and Al had gotten into Gryffindor, Rose had been sorted into Ravenclaw. Uncle Ron had been furious but with a stern talking to by Aunt Hermione he had accepted it, and besides, Rose fit in very well with the Ravenclaw bunch, being smart and resourceful and altogether intelligent. And one night over the summer Rose confided in Lily, "Lil, I don't think I would have fit in very well with Gryffindor anyhow, I'm not brave at all like you and your brothers and things scare me all the time." She said with a smile. On the contrary Lily thought to herself, Rose is one of the bravest people I know. The caller called three minutes and Rose grabbed Lily's hand, Ginny enveloped her three children in a great hug and Lily hug her father hard. "Da, Mum I'll do my best!" she said with bright blue eyes, Ginny's eyes filled with tears as her youngest child and only daughter climbed onto the train and waved out the window to them trying not to cry, as the station left sight she sat down in the carriage and smiled at her brother and her cousins and was ready to face Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3: Hogwarts

**Chapter 3:** Hogwarts

It was dark by the time they arrived at Hogwarts, Lilly was shaking the sleep from her eyes. Lilly was notorious for being able to sleep anytime and anywhere. Lilly held Rose's hand all the way off the train and then waved goodbye to them, she saw a looming shadow in front of her and gave a shout, "Hagrid!" she ran and flew into Hagrid's awaiting arms, "Lilly! How are ya?" said giant man his beard had quite a few more grays than it did when she was little but she remembered him well. "Now everything is complete all of Harry's Children are at Hogwarts!" he said gleefully as if he were about to break out into a jig. He led her over to the boats that floated in the dark water, "Come for tea with your brothers in a few days." He said waving to her as the boats began to float away. She waved back and shouted a promise. Some girls next to her whispered and looked at her pointedly; she caught snatches of what they were saying. "Ten years old… Harry Potter's daughter… too smart for her own good…" Lilly felt her cheeks flame and she focused her eyes on the dark water. The boat rocked back and forth and beneath the water she could see the pale skin of something. A head poke out of the water and she gasped, its skin was silvery and translucent and its black eyes were beady, it grinned toothily at her and waved before ducking under the water once more.

As the boats finally docked under the cliff she got her first glimpse of Hogwarts Castle. Most of the windows were lit and shone merrily down upon the first years, candles floated in the air along the steps up the cliffs and shed light so they would not trip and fall. The first years began their ascent towards the castle quietly chattering with excitement, Lilly talked to no one, she felt older than them even though she was younger. Once they reached the top of the steps a lean dark hair man with unnerving brown eyes and a pale blond woman with green eyes stood at the entrance to the school. The man spoke with a Scottish accent and smiled down at the students. "Welcome to Hogwarts students, my name is Neville Longbottom and I teach Herbology here at Hogwarts." The woman stepped forward and said in a detached airy voice "Hello, I'm Luna Lovegood and I teach Divination." She smiled down at them. "Most of you won't see me until next year, I teach second years but you will see Neville." She smiled up at the man and he flushed. Some of the girls tittered because Neville was indeed handsome. To her they were Uncle Neville and Auntie Luna and were good friends with her mother and father. She smiled at them. They smiled at her but didn't say anything.

"Follow us, and please be silent these halls echo."

As the students followed the pair through the polished hallways of Hogwarts and down a set of large marble stairs and through large double doors. The hall fell silent, and she and the rest of the first years passed down the middle between four tables on her right were the Hufflepuff and Slytherin table and to her left were the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. Her brothers grinned at her as she passed and Rose waved. The first years stopped in front of the steps to the dais, a long table stood and all the teachers sat. Hagrid waved to her from his seat and in the headmasters seat sat a regal old woman with a hooked nose and a towering pointy green hat. Neville stood partly on the dais and pulled a wand from his robes with a little swish a stool appeared with a grizzled old hat sitting upon it. Pulling a large roll of parchment from his robes he opened it. "It is time for the sorting of houses. When I call your name please step forward."

"Amanda Petrifen." A young girl stepped forward looking terrified, the hat was set upon her head and almost immediately she was sorted into hufflepuff. Another name was called, this time he was sorted into Ravenclaw and so on and so forth.

After what seemed like forever Professor Longbottom called her name, "Lilly Potter, Please step forward." The hall broke out into whispers, Lilly's cheeks burned again as she stepped onto the dais and sat on the undeniably uncomfortable stool, Neville placed the hat on her head, "Whoah." The hat exclaimed "Its been a while since I've had such an interesting one," the hall's whispered got decidedly louder, "You've a good heart… a keen mind, there's no denying you should be in Ravenclaw… but then there's your fearlessness and courage. Better be… GRYFFINDOR." The Gryffindor table erupted in loud boisterous cheers standing and clapping. Lilly smiled and stood setting the hat gently on the stool, "Thank you." She whispered.

"Anytime my dear." The hat said gently and she ran down the dais to sit by her brothers. The whole table welcomed her with bright grins and she turned and Rose gave her a gentle smile.

As the last of the students were sorted fifteen more were added to the Gryffindor house. Professor McGonagal stood and gave the welcome speech.

"Students new and old I welcome you warmly to Hogwarts. Where we cultivate the talents of each and every student that attends. You will find that this school is very safe, and trouble only comes to those who look for it, I do warn you though that The Forbidden Forest is off limits for there are dangers there. I wish you all a blissful school year here at Hogwarts School for witchcraft and wizardry." With an elegant wave of her hand food appeared on the brass plates in front of each student, and they began to eat, talking filled the hall giving it a warm feeling.

"Lilly!" Al said with twinkling blue eyes,

"You got into Gryffindor! Mum will be so proud!" she smiled and tucked into her food, chewing the chicken slowly. "Just a baby." Came a snarky voice from a cross the hall, Lilly glanced behind her a boy sat at the Slytherin table with messy pale blond tresses and green eyes. He was looking straight at her and laughing with his friends. Her cheeks flamed for what seemed like the millionth time that night and Al glared a cross the hall at him, "Just ignore him Lilly, Scorpius is a jerk." Lilly turned back to her food glumly did everyone think she was just a baby here? She hoped not, she thanked goodness she would be turning eleven soon.

A/N: I'm trying to figure out the age gap between Lilly And Scorpius I plan to fast forward after the next chapter or so but she'll only be twelve almost thirteen in her third year hmm. Maybe i'll fastforward till her fifth year.


	4. Chapter 4: Moving up in the world

**Chapter Four:** Moving up in the world.

Lilly received her schedule for the next day; she almost dropped it in shock.

"_Lilly Potter. _

_Here is your schedule I have taken the liberty of bumping you up to be a second year. Your intelligence exceeds that of your classmates and your magical knowledge is vast already from today on you will be taking classes with your brother Albus. _

_Sincerely, _

_Headmistress McGonagal." _

Then on another slip her classes were printed clearly.

**First Hour – Transfiguration, McGonagal**

**Second Hour – Adv. Herbology, Longbottom**

**Third Hour – Divination, Lovegood**

**Fourth Hour – Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid**

**Fifth Hour – Adv. Charms, Flitwik **

**Sixth Hour – Def. against the Dark Arts II, Karron **

Some girls peered over her shoulder and looked at her in disgust "Freak." One of them murmured as Filch came into the dorm and took her trunks and moved her into the second year ward. The girls there smiled at her, being a bit more kind about her sudden bump. A girl even came up to her and talked to her, her name was Brenna she was small with dark brown hair and large brown eyes. That night as she lay awake in bed she thought, am I too much of a freak?

The next morning as she went down to the great hall for breakfast carrying her books for the day Al ran up beside her. "Lilly! I can't believe they bumped you up to be a second year! You really are smart." Her older brother smiled kindly down at her, at least he didn't think she was a freak.

She suffered from stares the whole time through breakfast, people would mutter under their breath 'Freak' or 'Baby'. And once she got to class she realized that Scorpius Malfoy sat in the corner sneering at her. And to her dismay there were only two more empty seats – right in front of him. With a sigh Al and her sat in front of her and set out their ink well and parchment. McGonagal flew into the classroom in the form of a black owl and landed on the desk.

Her beak turned into her hooked nose and her eyes and hair sprouted from her head and within a moment she had become a woman. "Good morning students. This year in Transfiguration II you will be learning to make physical changes to one's self. Such as changing into an animal which is referred to as animagi or even changing the color of your hair."

Turning with a sweeping glance over the class. "Can anyone tell me what the name of the spell that makes someone double in size?" nobody raised their hand. "Anyone?" Lilly hesitantly raised her hand, and everybody looked at her. "Yes Ms. Potter?"

"Engorgio."

"Precisely." McGonagal said with a proud smile. She moved on with her lecture but everyone's attention was on her now. "Freak." Whispered Scorpius, Lilly stiffened, Al turned and glared at him "Shove off Malfoy." He whispered harshly, "Mr. Potter, I do hope that you are not talking during one of my lectures." Al blushed and glared down at his parchment and Scorpius snickered.

This really was not her day, Lilly thought as she made her way to Herbology. Hopefully things would get better.

_Three years Later – Fifth Year_

"Ms. Potter!" Lilly flinched and looked towards the front of the classroom, at Professor McGonagal who stared imperiously at her. "We've been through this Ms. Potter you are not to chit-chat during my lectures." Lilly blushed her cheeks burning, she sat in her Transfiguration IV, in which only the top students were able to get into so she and twelve others including Al, James (Who as a sixth year now was the heartthrob of the school), Rosie, and the annoying Scorpius were all enrolled in. She had turned around to tell Scorpius to shove off when McGonagal had glared at her.

"That's a detention." Said McGonagal waving her wand and a slip appeared on her desk stating the date and time. Scorpius snickered, "And for your too Mr. Malfoy." A pink slip like hers appeared on his desk, "Hopefully you two will learn to get a long with one another." With that McGonagal dismissed the class with a wave. As they filed out Rosie, James, and Al flanked her.

"What a prick!" James said his face flashing with anger. He was two or three heads taller than Lilly now his deep celery colored eyes showed most of his emotion and as they past girls tittered and stared and he would grin flirtatiously back at them.

Al on the other hand was quiet and took more after their father more than James or Lilly combined. He had very dark hair, almost black that never seemed to lie flat, flying everywhere instead, on the bridge of his nose sat round spectacles that never seemed to be in perfect condition, Lilly was constantly having to fix them with tape or a spell. But nonetheless girls found Albus handsome as well, afterall he was the captain of the Quidditch team like their father had once been showing the talent at an early age.

Rosie had grown tall and elegant; her frizzy brown hair had flattened out in their third year and turned silken and hung below her waist in gorgeous tresses. Her face that had once held the plumpness of a child thinned out and showed the high cheekbones that she had inherited from her mother; boys would seek her out daily to walk with her to class and she would flirt with them, but never got close to them.

They were growing into adults each and everyday leaving Lilly in the dust, Lilly was still labeled a 'freak' by her younger classmates including her cousin Hugo, who was now a third year. No matter how much Rosie scolded her younger brother he would not budge, still having not forgiven her for leaving him a year early then skipping a year right off the bat.

But her parents had been proud, beyond proud anytime they went to a dinner party or the like Ginny would always puff with pride at having three extraordinary children, and Harry let her being quite proud of his children himself.

Lily passed by a darkened window, catching a glimpse of herself. She had grown a full head taller than she had been when she was ten, her face still held its babyish softness – but less so now. Her bright blue eyes held wiseness to them that even her older cousin and brothers had not yet attained. Her long dark auburn hair had lost its mousy touch to it and hung in shiny locks down her back, she normally kept her hair in a plait to keep it out of the way, and today it hung down her back swinging as she walked.

"—believe she gave you detention!" Al's voice cut through her thoughts.

Lilly looked up at her brother, "Huh?" she said rather dumbly.

"McGonagal." Say Al as if it were obvious.

"It was all Malfoy's fault he was talking bad about Rose." Said Al ferociously, "Now you have to spend a whole night in the forbidden forest with that git." Al's pale cheeks flushed with his anger, and Lilly reached out putting a hand on his arm.

"It can't be helped Al, it should be fine Hagrid will be there." She said with a reassuring smile she could see her family wasn't convinced, Rosie grabbed her hand and gently whispered in her ear. "Sorry Lil, I didn't mean to get into trouble."

Lilly grimaced at her cousin, always taking the blame as usual. "Stop Rosie, none of it was your fault; Scorpius really was being a git." She admonished.

"Well that still doesn't change the fact that you are stuck in the forest with Malfoy for a whole night." James said, grimacing.

Lilly grimaced with them; she really was _not _looking forward to that night.

**A/N: Oh ho a night in the forbidden forest, not unlike Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco's Detention many years before. **

**The next chapter will be in Scorpius' point of view so beware. I may decide to change to first person I am still working on it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry potter or any other characters besides the one I create thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5: Bollocks

**Chapter Five:** Bollocks

**In the perspective of Scorpius Malfoy. **

Father was going to kill me. Plain and simple, he would bloody rip out my heart and feet it to Serisa, our hound, all the while singing like a merry dwarf. I watched as McGonagal sent out the Owl to my father with the news of yet again another detention. Normally he would not be angry but this time he had drug Lilly Potter down with him, the daughter of the man who had saved his life many years ago. Bollocks.

"Mr. Malfoy I hope you learn your lesson this evening, you must stop bothering Ms. Potter and her family." Said Minerva McGonagal, staring down her young pupil.

_I'd love to,_ I thought. But something about her made me so… _on edge_ I wanted to bully her all the time.

I took my pink detention parchment and left the classroom, it was time for supper. My stomach growled in response to my thoughts. I was once again glad McGonagal's class was my last of the day. I would get this detention over with and go to bed, praying my father wouldn't bludgeon me with a blunt object.

I picked over my food that night, pushing it about on my plate with a fork. Pomona Pevinsky was peering over my shoulder in the annoying fashion that she had taken to their first year. She and most of the other girls of Slytherin had decided I was the boy they wanted and had taken to following me around, circling me like vultures. I shivered at the thought.

A cross the hall Lilly sat with her brothers laughing and smiling, a pang of jealousy surged through me and for what seemed like the millionth time I wished I was there with her laughing and talking to her as a friend, not an enemy.

I sat there at my table, shoving my ham about my plate and looking at the girl whose father had saved the wizarding world. She was of a normal height with pale cream colored skin; her hair was like the colors of a dying fire, a deep dark red that looked brown sometimes but red other times. Her eyes were a bright sea colored blue with a celery green ring around them, they held knowledge that I couldn't even fathom hidden in their depths. Her face was heart-shaped and delicate but had a stubborn set jaw and her lips were like pink rose petals or pink abalone shells found on the beach and were full and pouty at most times. As she past boys would take second and third looks at her, even though she was younger than them all, it made me want to hurl a hex their way for good measure.

"Scor?"

Pomona said in her huffy voice as she noticed I was not giving her full attention,

"Scor? Are you listening? I just asked whether or not you were going to the party in the common room tonight?"

I shot her a look, but turned my attention to her, if I made her mad I would never hear the end of it. "No I have detention tonight."

I said, suddenly grateful to be able to get away from a Slytherin Common Room Party. I had never liked them; his house would gather and talk bad about other people from different houses. Most of the talk seemed to revolve around the potters. They often loved to nitpick at them saying people only like them because their dad saved the wizarding world. It made me sick.

Pomona frowned at him and followed his gaze,

"Why are you looking at the Potter girl?" she said accusingly, "I wasn't staring Pomona, who would want to stare at a vile girl like her?"

I said feeling ashamed of myself, Pomona seemed appeased, she looped her arm possessively through mine and let me from the hall chattering the whole. As I left I caught Lilly's eyes she gave me an unreadable look, not quite hostile but unsure. I wondered what would happen tonight.

**A/N: Ah I have so much fun with Scorpius, I love imagining the many ways Draco will lovingly disembowel his son for any disobedience its quite fun, I also love how he is so unsure about his feelings for Lilly, as if one moment he wanted to bully her and the next he wants to protect her. **

** Next chapter will be from Lilly's perspective, not first person but nontheless it should be an interesting chapter. RATE AND REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Oh me, Oh my

**Chapter Six:** Oh me Oh my.

Lilly walked with her back to the castle as the last vestiges of light blinked away over the hills. She could see the dark shape of Hagrid looming below with one lamp clamped in his fist.

"Hagrid!" she called with a smile and ran the rest of the way down the hill, Scorpius wasn't there yet but Benny, Hagrid's replacement for Fluffy the dog of her father's time in school came running up to meet her placing her big paws on Lilly's shoulder placing a long lick from Lilly's chin to her forehead and giving her a big wide doggy grin.

"Allo there Lilly, sad to see ye with detention. I say les get this over with and get you inside so you can get some sleep eh?" Lilly smiled up and nodded.

"Sounds like a plan to me Hagrid, but we have to wait for Malfoy so we can—"

"No need to wait I'm right here." Came an almost sneering voice, Malfoy stepped out of the darkness and into the lamplight, his pale hair lying over his brow a cocky grin plastered on his face. Hagrid sighed.

"Well, shall we get started ay?" Benny growled at Scorpius, and stepped in front of me.

"Tonight is a task I haven't done in a long time young'ns. We're going to go and see to the dragons." Hagrid lowered his voice as if someone were lurking in the shadows listening in on their conversation.

"_Dragons_?" Scorpius said his voice cracking slightly his eyes wide, "Isn't that a bit _dangerous_ and against the _rules_?" Hagrid burst out in full belly laughter, "Yer dad said the exact same thing when he was a little tyke." Wiping the giant tears from his eyes he looked down at them in full seriousness.

"It's perfectly safe if you don't annoy em'"

"Annoy them? Hagrid they're dragons. They get annoyed at the drop of a hat." Lilly said, her voice quavering. Dragons? She was _never_ going to chat in class again that's for sure, _blimey_, she thought, _next they would be dealing with centaurs_. So the trio and the dog made their way into the dark trees of the forest, the groan of the whomping willow could be heard as it shook off any birds that had foolishly settled in its branches.

They walked for a time in silence, Hagrid leading, Scorpius following him and Lilly following Scorpius. As they walked down a very primitive pathway Lilly noticed how pitch black the forest was around her, 'Peculiar, I've never been in a forest where the moonlight never touches.' She remembered one summer she, her brothers, her parents, and the whole Weasley family had gone to the forest of Dean for four days. Every night Lilly had been amazing by the white moonlight bathing the normally brown leaves silver and making the dark waters sparkle with a mysterious luster. She remembered her Aunt Hermione weaving the story of the legend of the Forest of Dean.

_'Once upon a time, in a very small village, no bigger than a few homes and shops, lived a young man, his hair was dark and his skin a copper color, and his name was Dean. He was the best hunter of them all. Able to hit a target that was a hundred paces away head on. _

_ All the women followed after him in hopes that he would take a fancy to one of them, but his eye would always slide over them, for they weren't bright and true to themselves. _

_ Finally after many moons Dean decided to leave his village, he travelled for many more moons coming onto a peaceful forest, "Here I can die alone." Said the melancholy man. _

_ Many nights later he was awoken by a gentle singing ringing through the forest, he stumbled through the forest looking for the ethereal voice. At the end of it was a woman dressed in white, her silver hair hung down her back as she sat with her knees drawn to her chest. _

_ They're love was swift and fast and they lived happily for a time, but soon a war descended upon the forest destroying it. Many of the men were taken with the woman, whom Dean had taken to calling 'Moon' but Dean and Moon kept to themselves mostly. One night as Dean and Moon were sleeping the soldiers attacked them, taking Moon and binding her and killing Dean who fought valiantly, in her grief Moon let out a burst of moonbeams shedding her white light unto the whole forest. The Soldiers feeling remorse ended the war and named the forest after the man they had killed.'_ Lilly remembered the whole family listening in rapt attention; the younger children's eyes were as round as saucers.

"A bit creepy don't you think?" a voice cut through her inner monologue, Scorpius had leaned over and whispered to her, his scent wafted over her a mix between peppermint and… bark? She sucked in the odd scent.

"No not really, its actually kind of calming don't you think?" she finally answered looking straight at him, his neck turned a slight shade of pink.

"Not really." He said hurrying to catch up to Hagrid.

After fifteen minutes they came upon a sort-of bowl valley that sloped inwards about a hundred feet. Even from the top they could hear the cries of dragons below. "Alright young'ns." Hagrid said turning to them and handing each a sleek broom. "The only way in or out of the pit is by broom, make sure ye have yer wands you'll need em." Hanging large sacks that dripped red at the corners.

"Yull be feeding and cleaning their pins. When feeding just fly by and drop a few haunches into the pits. _Wengardian leviosa_ should do the drink, and the cleaning spell you should know as well." Scorpius gaped at Hagrid.

"You mean you're not going in there _with _us?"

Hagrid shrugged, "Broom won't support me weight, and Yull have to do." He said, "If yer in any real danger I'll get ye out." Hagrid said, Scorpius snorted "Yeah, I'll wager you will."

Lilly socked him on the arm shooting him a look that could kill a lion. He shut up.

Lilly swung one leg onto the broom and pulled her slender white wand from her cloak, hooking the heavy bloody feeding bag over the hook on the broom and taking a gulp. _Here we go_.

**A/n: Tell me if you like it, I see a lot of you have followed. I'm trying to take this slowly so it will be as perfect as possible okay?**

**Please read and review. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that J.K Rowling made, Harry potter is hers. The only thing I own are spells I make up and characters I make up.**


	7. Chapter 7: Dragons, Dragons everywhere!

**Chapter Seven:** In which they get attacked, rather viciciously, by dragons.

The broom hovered beneath Lilly's touch, weighed down heavily by the food bag filled with haunches of meat. Scorpius was already off, zooming about with his hair flying this way and that way in the wind. He looked different, flying through the air, carefree almost. It made Lilly's heart hammer unusually in her chest.

"Come on Lilly! Let's go!" he called down to her.

She planted her feet firmly on the ground and centered herself the way her father and brothers had taught her. With a hard push she pushed away from the earth and was zooming through the sky right along side Scorpius Malfoy, the boy whom she was supposed to hate, but oddly way up there in the sky she didn't it was as if they were the best of friends.

A screech sliced through Lilly's inner dialogue, and her mouth opened slightly. Beneath them a slender dragon sat, its wings had been folded in on themselves and were bound by shiny black bands that glowed with magical power.

"What kind of dragon is that?" Scorpius said, flying next to her and hovering.

"I don't know…" she reached into the small ratty bag that she had slung over her shoulders and pulled out a large volume that couldn't have fit in the bag normally. Flipping through it while miraculously keeping her balance she placed her index finger on a page. "It says here that it's a Swedish Shortsnout, a female because her scales take on more of a sapphire hue. A Swedish Shortsnout is the worst of our issues I'm afraid."  
>She pointed at several other caves that seemed to have dragon inhabitants.<p>

Scorpius shrugged, "Lets get her area cleaned and get her fed, I wonder why they keep these dragons anyways."

Lilly frowned, "I think for protection… just in case…"

Scorpius looked at her, she was acting… odd "Just in case…?" he prompted.

"Just in case another wizard like Voldemort comes a long." She flinched at the name that still held fear even though its bearer was long dead.

Scorpius grimaced; his grandfather had been an avid follower of the dark lord. Something he and his father didn't hide their disapproval of. Scorpius reached over not knowing what had overcome him and awkwardly patted her soft hand. Her head snapped up and Scorpius jerked his hand away.

"Sorry."

"No it's alright its just I always thought you were too selfish to care about anyone else."_ Ouch_, Scorpius thought, _Had that one coming_.

Lilly zoomed off lower towards the she-dragons den pulling her wand from her cloak and muttering the cleaning incantation. "_Warfler cleanereo_!" soap suds dampened the walls and magic sponges cleaned the dirt and ash from the surprisingly smooth dark walls.

"_Aguamenti_!" she said and jets of warm water sprayed out of her wand bathing the place clean. The Swedish Shortsnout paid Scorpius and Lilly no mind and continued to snore as the two zoomed about and cleaned her den.

Right inside the entrance Lilly found two round indentations in the ground and knew immediately that they were for food and water.

She opened the bag attached to her broom and felt a cool, meat scented breeze waft up at her. _Extension Charm_ she thought with a grin. She placed the tip of her wand on the edge of the bag and said very clearly so as not to mess up the spell. "_Accio ten haunches of meat!" _Ten large chunks of meat zoomed out of the bag into the air, crap, Lilly thought racking her brain for a spell.

"_Wendguardian leviosa_!" Scorpius' strong sure voice came from behind her and the haunches which were falling froze in mid air and bobbed. With a flick of his wand the meat flew towards the bowl and hovered over it, "_Dropes._" He said simply and the meat dropped into the bowl with ten distinct thuds.

"_Aguamenti_." He pointed his wand at the other indent in the ground and filled her water.

"She's done." He said smugly.

"Smart ass." Lilly muttered under her breath and she could hear him laughing as he flew to the next den.

The next dragon was not so docile.

"What the heck is that overgrown lizard called?" Scorpius gasped as a large metallic gray dragon sauntered out of his den with the attitude of an alpha. His long talons clicked on the black stone and his red eyes shifted back and forth as if he were looking for trouble.

Pulling out her book again she flipped through it, "Aw hell. That's a Ukrainian Ironbelly. Largest breed of Dragons most of them are very well behaved but it says to use extreme caution around males."

"Why the bloody hells do they have a male one then?" Scorpius muttered running his fingers through his pale blond mane. Lilly shrugged.

"Beats me. Let's just get him done with so we can get onto the next ones and go to bed."

It turned out that the Ironbelly wasn't all the bad. If not all that bad meant getting your arm hairs singed off and nearly being deafened by its roar. Then it wasn't hard at all.

After going through a Antipodean Opaleye (Lilly rather liked this She-dragon. Very sweet and docile, so much in fact her wings were not bound.), A common welsh green (Scorpius liked this one because it belched a belch that would do any sailor proud), and a Chinese fireball (Neither of them liked this one because it had almost bit off the ends of their brooms), they had thought they were done.

"Hey Lilly!" Scorpius called down to her, "Look!" he pulled his broom upwards and did a little loop-di-loop. It would have been impressive if he hadn't been unbalanced by his still full feeding bag and topped off his broom hurtling towards the stone below.

"Bollocks Malfoy!" she shouted in annoyance and slid off her own broom muttering the first flying incantation that came to mind.

"_Canaris_!" she felt her bones crack and reform as she turned into a giant yellow canary. Without thinking she swooped below Scorpius catching him on her back. Unfortunately he was a bit heavier than she thought he was and he sent them both hurtling towards the ground.

_Thud. _

"OW." Said Lilly as her beak formed a mouth once more. "Damn it Malfoy. Why did you have to show off like that you could have been killed!" her pale cheeks flushed a lovely rose pink and she was sitting on one of her feet awkwardly.

Scorpius ignored her rants and pulled the foot out from under her, "OWOWOW okay that hurts really bad." Scorpius looked down at her foot. It was twisted the wrong way.

He gagged.

"Blimey Malfoy it can't be that—"she shrieked.

She continued shrieking until her voice had gone hoarse.

"Are you done?" Scorpius said having gotten hold of himself. He pulled out his wand.

"I can fix it."

"Okay."

"It's going to hurt."

"Okay."

"A lot."

"Define a lot?"

Without second thought he pulled out his maple syrup colored wanted and said firmly "_Episky_!" with a resounding crack Lilly's foot to crack back into place, causing Lilly to scream with renewed vigor.

"OWOWOWSHITOWOW." She said her face was beet red and she was shaking with weakness as the pain began to fade.

"Okay, you're okay now." Said Scorpius gently.

A yowl came from a dark cave that they thought was empty.

"No, Scorpius, we are definitely not okay." Said Lilly her voice was raw with fear as a menacing dragon slid from the den.

He looked around, no brooms, Lilly wouldn't be able to change into a bird in her shape, and they were on the ground.

"Bollocks."


	8. Chapter 8: This is a very dark cave

**Chapter Eight:** This is a very dark cave.

The dragon was long with large black ridges travelling down its back. It had large wings that were chained and tethered to its back showing how dangerous it was and even though its mouth was closed long curved red teeth protruded from its mouth.

It observed Lilly and Scorpius with cold, slanted yellow eyes. Sizing them up and debating on whether to waste time on them.

"It's a Norwegian Ridgeback." Lilly said without having to look into the book. "My dad fought one in the Wizard Tournament in his fourth year." She gripped his hand so hard he thought it would crack off.

The dragon slithered closer and Scorpius grabbed Lilly by the shoulders hoisting her up into his arms and scanning the area. All of the caves were occupied by dragons who were only vaguely interested in what was going on, except for the cave the Ridgeback had just left.

"I'm really going to regret this." Scorpius muttered, tightening his grip on Lilly's small frame he ran headlong underneath the dragon between its front legs and out its hind legs, before he made it to the large cave he saw a smaller cave, just big enough for Hagrid maybe.

Changing his direction he dashed into the cave followed by the screeching of the dragon. He went to the back that looked like a carved out bowl and sat Lilly against the sloped wall and pulling out his wand. Lilly gasped, he wasn't going to try to fight it was he? But the Dragon reached a large claw in and swiped at him sending Scorpius flying like a ragdoll, the boy slumped down and didn't move.

"Scorpius?" Lilly said standing gingerly on her ankle, Scorpius didn't answer.

A tight feeling bubbled from her chest, she turned and saw the dragon shoving its large head into the entrance of the cave, a red sheen covered her eyes and she whipped her wand out, without saying any incantation a light shot from the tip of the wand and hit the dragon square on its snout. It jerked upwards hitting the ceiling causing rocks to begin to tumble down. With a final jerk the dragon was free and Lilly and Scorpius were trapped.

**_From the perspective of Scorpius Malfoy:_**

Crying.

That was the first thing I heard when the darkness melted away. I cracked one eye open and then the other a pale face was leaning over me.

"Lilly?" my voice was cracked from misuse. She nodded her hair was covered in dust and there was a nasty looking gash on her forehead. Reaching up without thinking I touched it causing her to jerk back. "Sorry." I said sitting up.

My head spun momentarily but that faded, bringing on a headache that could murder a centaur.

Then I looked around.

The only light was coming from Lilly's wand which floated in the air, there was about three feet of leg room and rocks seemed to be anywhere.

"What happened?" I asked feeling panic rise in my chest.

"Well, the dragon was a little too rough in his exit and the entrance collapsed…" tears filled her eyes again and she covered her face. "I thought you were dead, you weren't moving." The tears rolled down her cheeks. I reached out and wiped them away leaving a trail of dirt on her cheeks. My hands were filthy.

I pulled my wand from underneath some rubble and transfigured a rock into a chalice,

"_Aguamenti._" I murmured and the chalice filled with cool clear water. I offered it to her and she drank with vigor, when she was done the chalice filled back up and I drank. Then I poured the water over on our hands and cleaned the dirt off of them.

"So why haven't we used a spell to move the rubble?" I asked.

"I've tried the only spell that seems to work is Aguamenti and Lumos. I think that's because this used to be a treasure den where the school would put things in here that needed to be guarded and the dragons did so. But its empty except for this." She rummaged in her bag and pulled out a delicate gold charm bracelet with red, blue, green, and purple charms spaced evenly on it. The colors were of course the four house colors but this was too exquisite to belong to a student or teacher and an odd power was radiating off of it in thick waves.

"Do you know what it is?" Lilly asked.

"No."

She sighed, and clipped it around her wrist. "I'll ask McGonagal."

She pulled her knees up to her chest and looked around her eyes becoming increasingly wide and round.

"Are you alright Lilly?" I scooted closer and looked her in the eyes. She shrugged, "Yes… no… maybe." She sighed. "I've had a fear of tight dark spaces since I was four and I fell into a cellar." With a shudder she pushed her thick tresses out of her face.

_She isn't going to be able to stay calm until help comes_, I thought.

"How big is your family?" I asked, I knew she was related to the very large Weasley family. She smiled a small reminiscent smile.

"My family is infamously large just ask anyone. My Dad has five brothers now after he married my mum. Used to be six but my Uncle Fred died before any of us cousins were born. I have quite a few cousins that I can barely count but, Hugo, Rose, Victoire and her husband Teddy are all very close with us. We played together a lot as children but I do hate being the youngest of our group." She looked up at me with a grin, "One time when I was little we were playing in the burrow garden –that's where my Granpap and Granmama live—and a Gnome bit my ankle. I remember crying and screaming at the top of my lungs and everyone came running thinking a dragon or a tiger or something had got into the yard. When they saw it was just a flustered Gnome who had gotten scared when I fell into its hole they all sat on the grass and had a good laugh." She grimaced at the memory, turning her blue eyes onto me she asked, "What about your family Scor?" _Scor_, she had called me _Scor_. Only my mum and dad called me that.

She blushed, "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Don't be, I wish more people would call me that."

I exhaled and started. "My family unlike yours is very small. It's just me, my mum, and my dad – oh and my Gram when she is lucid enough to understand what's going on." I grinned at her, my Grandmother Narcissa was a little nuts. She had been for as long as I could remember and often called me Draco, like my dad."

She nudged me on to continue, I smiled at her curious face a little pale but she was beginning to calm down a little.

"One time when I was little I snuck out of the house and ran into the fields surrounding it and I came upon this large clearing that was full of dazzling fireflies covering every inch of the sky like … well stars." I thought back to that night, I remember my father coming out and finding me lying on my back, he didn't say anything just joined me and we watched the fireflies. Finally he turned to me and says "Did you know that if you catch a firefly and release it, and if it likes you enough, it will grant you a wish?" I smirked at the memory and how my six year old self, clad in warm green flannel pajamas, jumping up and lashing at the fireflies with my plump chubby hands missing every time. My father chuckled held a finger to his mouth signaling for me to be quiet with quick hands he caught one of the glowing little bugs. I could hear it buzzing around in between his hands. I waited. Finally the buzzing stopped and my father slowly opened his hands and in the palm of his left hand was a glowing bug, sitting as docile as can be. "Wish." My father said softly and I squeezed my eyes shut tight wishing with all of my might.

Lilly's eyes were wide with delight, "What'd you wish for?"

"I don't remember." I said quickly, knowing exactly what I wished for. But I wouldn't tell her, not yet.

We sat for hours exchanging stories, Lilly would talk about the time they attempted to camp without magic and her father and Uncle Ron had been chased by a bear. I told her about the time my mom had attempted to make Thanksgiving dinner without magic (My father was the cook) and the whole dinner was charred and burnt but my father swallowed every bite, and was sick for it later.

"I wish I could fall in love with someone like that." Lilly mused to herself, gathering her hair with her hands and draping it over her shoulder.

I started to open my mouth, about to say something probably stupid but muffled voices reached our ears.

"LILLY!"

"LILLY CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

"Al?" Lilly tilted her head and there was a crumbling as the rocks were lifted away from the entrance. James Potter and Albus Potter ran through the small opening leaving Hagrid to clear the rest of the rubble away. They ran straight to their little sister and looked her over.

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?" James turned to glare at me, Lilly turned red with irritation. "I'm fine and he actually _saved my life_ James you could be a little grateful."

They looked her over and she said she was fine, but I didn't believe her after spending hours with her I could tell when she was lying. "She fell and broke her ankle might want to get that checked out by Madam Pomfrey." She glared at me. _Traitor_, she mouthed. I grinned at her, James and Al shot me venomous glares.

"Stay away from our sister Malfoy."

"Hey don't I get a say in this? I mean it _is_ me you're talking about." She snapped at her brothers as James gathered his sister in his arms like she was a child.

"It's for your own good Lil." James said gruffly.

She cursed at him the whole way out her face turning pink then red.

"I'll talk to you later Scor." She called her face looking a little confused.

_She'll see me later_. My stomach did a little flipflop. But why did it do a little flip flop?

I shrugged it off and waited a few minutes before following them back to the castle more confused than I have ever been.


	9. Chapter 9: The Daughter of the Dark Lord

**Chapter 9:** The Dark Lord's Daughter

Her footsteps echoed along the stone hallway, her long black leather boots clicking as she went. Torches floated in the air following her as she walked and behind there was inky black darkness. The woman wasn't deterred.

She had long heavy looking brown hair that was braided tightly in one large braid curling down her back. Her face was a dark caramel and her prominent cheek bones dominated her face. She had small black eyes with thick lashes and pale tight lips.

Her body was adorned with form fitting black leather pants and a tight leather jacket. And on her hands were tight black gloves.

She came upon a heavy wooden door, with two firm knocks she whispered in a thick Spanish accent. "_Maestra_."

"Come in." hissed an unknown voice.

She pulled on the ring that served as a door knob and pulled the door free, stepping inside and pulling it shut behind her.

"_Maestra_." She said, "I have news."

"Do tell." Came a clear bell like voice, sitting in a plush red chair by a roaring fire was a little girl who looked like a porcelain doll. She had pale gold curls fanning down her back and her head was adorned with a large pink bow. A baby pink dress with white frills adorned her small body. Her cheeks were pale but plump and her disconcerting red eyes bore into the woman causing her to fidget.

"Word from the castle, the girl is progressing more than we thought she would. We have to kill her _Maestra_ or else she will get in our way."

The little girl's bell like laughter tinkled through the room. "Carmella, are you letting that prophecy go to your head? That's what happened to my father and he ended up getting killed because of it." She grinned maliciously at the woman.

"No… I—" the little girl held up a still chubby hand, "Enough this girl is not a threat to me, Catherine Riddle-Lestrange. I will send some men to gauge how dangerous she _actually_ is, will that put you at ease?"

"But she has the Malfoy boy, your _primo_ with her."

Catherine rolled her red eyes. "My cousin is no problem he wouldn't hurt a fly." She grinned broadly showing slightly pointed teeth.

"I—_Sí Maestra_." Carmella said bowing her head.

"Now I have a guest." Catherine reached into the folds of her pink dress and pulled out a slender black wand, with a flick a figure came floating through the wall and into the room.

"This, is Lucius Malfoy, my dear uncle." She said with honey sweet poison dripping from her voice.

"He left my father, _and was weak_." Her voice turned hard.

"He's been missing for quite some time now, no?" she dipped into French and spat at her uncle.

"_Tue s fou faible_! You are a weak fool!" She flicked her wand and a green and yellow light shot its way towards the frail silver haired man, the man writhed in agony screaming like a child. Carmella wished she could look away. "No _Ma chére_ you must watch."

Carmella tore her eyes away from her boots and watches the man be tortured.

Finally after playing with the man for what seemed like hours she grinned.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" she cries, the man crumpled to the floor lifeless, blood draining from his mouth, nose, eyes and ears and the eyes themselves rolled back in his head. Lucius Malfoy, who had been missing for six years, was dead.

Catherine giggled gleefully as a few men came and took the body away. Carmella took out her wand to clean up the blood stains. "No leave it there _Ma Chére_." She licked her lips in a very snakelike manner.

"As you wish _Maestra_, are you in need of anything else?"

"No now go." The little girl said looking like an innocent angel once more. But Carmella knew better.

In her head she replayed the prophecy.

"_Two decades after the fall of the dark lord, another will rise. _

_A mix between evil, and pure evil. _

_A dark angel. She will come on the day the one with fire in her hair is born, one cannot exist while the other lives. _

_The girl with fire in her hair will kill the dark one_."

A travelling seer had relayed the information to Carmella and her Mistress who promptly killed him in a fit of childish rage.

Carmella shuddered.

Future seemed to be repeating itself.

The daughter of the dark lord and the daughter of the one who killed him would clash. But Cather Riddle-Lestrange was many times eviler than Lord Voldemort. Taking her mothers craziness. She was unpredictable, Carmella rubbed her arms for heat trying not to think of Catherine's pet snake Hunkini gnawing on what used to be Lucius Malfoy.


	10. Chapter 10: In the Nurse's Ward

Lilly sat in the hospital bed in Madame Pomfrey's ward, surrounded by her family. She had rolled her eyes so many times in the past two hours that she had a headache.

"I'm fine mum, really." She waved Ginny off for what seemed like the millionth time.

"But sweetheart you broke your ankle and you were trapped in a small space—a small dark space—you don't like those one bit."

Lilly shrugged. James was sitting on a chair next to Al and Rose, he looked at his sister, "Being stuck in there with Malfoy probably didn't help either eh?" He said and everyone turned to look at her, she glared at him.

"Actually James, It did help. A lot. And yes I will hang out with Scorpius again if I please." She glared at him.

James's jaw dropped. "Why? You've hated him for three years Lil."

Lilly shrugged and kissed her parents goodbye. "Opinions can be changed James. And he did save my life."

Ginny and Harry left their children arguing and made their way to McGonagall's office to use her floo network.

"So when should we tell them that the Malfoys will be joining us for Christmas?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged "When they come home for vacation we will." They nodded in agreement before continuing down the hall, their hands tangling together and swinging between them as they did.

* * *

><p>Back in the Ward Madam Pomfrey had shooed her brothers out for the night and Lilly lay on her side staring at the candle that the elderly woman had left for her. She turned and looked at the ceiling deep in thought.<p>

_Maybe being friends with a Malfoy isn't so bad_.

* * *

><p><strong>Here is an itsy bitsy chapter after forever. I have to get back into the groove of writing this story and find the notebook where I wrote the whole plot down in... but other than that. <strong>

**Please Read & Review. **

**-LittleMoonLover-**


End file.
